Siege screen (Europa Universalis II)
The siege screen in EUII is a display showing information about a seige of a fortified city. To get to the siege screen for a siege your forces are engaged in, you must select any of your forces at the siege. To get it for a siege of one of your cities, you must select the city, but you must both own and control the city. You cannot see detailed siege information for cities which you don't own and control, or have land forces at. The siege screen shows you the following information, listed in order as it appears from top to bottom: * A text shows the province in which the siege is happening. In the example, the siege is in Lombardia. * The coat of arms of the country controlling the siege is shown on the left, and that of the country currently controlling the city on the right. In the example, a French force is sieging Lombardia, which is controlled by Milan. * The supply attrition levels that currently apply to both forces are shown as numbers near the top, next to the little "skull" icons. Note that while a number for the defenders is shown, and may be nonzero, it is not used. In the example, the French force is small enough to avoid any land attrition. * There is a picture of the city, which shows siege progress. One fire is shown in the city for each point of progress; in the example, there are 6 fires; Lombardia is in plains, so the defender's siege value started at 1, and is now down to -5. If there had been a breach in the walls, it would show, but in this example there has been no breach. * The siege value of the sieging force is shown on the left, and that of the defending force on the right. In this example, the French force has a leader with a siege bonus, thus giving them a siege value of 1 instead of the normal 0. The defensive siege value is down to -5: unless the seige is broken or abandoned the city will be captured soon. * The current morale levels of the two forces is shown in two ways: with a single-word descriptor, and as a green bar within a box. The morale boxes are scaled to the maximum morale of the higher-morale force. When one or both forces' current morale is below that level, their green bar will not fill their box. In the example, the French force has lower base morale than the Milanese one. Both forces are still "Disciplined". * The composition of the two forces, broken down according to particular land unit types. In the example, the French have 8954 cavalry, and no infantry or artillery. The siege defenders are 4658 infantry. (Siege defender levels matter only in assaults.) * The Cover, Assault, and Besiege buttons. The siege screen offers you the following actions: * To split a siege army, using the Cover or Besiege buttons. These buttons will only be active if the currently selected army is large enough to split off a cover force (1.2 army units times the fortification level) or a siege force (6 army units times the fortification level). When you split an army, a new army is created for the cover force or siege force. * To initiate an assault on the fortress, using the Assault button. Only infantry may assault fortresses, and the button will not be active unless you have selected a force with some infantry, even if other friendly infantry are present at the siege. Also, you must have land tech 5 to do assaults. category:Europa Universalis II military category:Europa Universalis II user interface